


Jelaga

by encitycore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encitycore/pseuds/encitycore
Summary: Jaemin dan Renjun tidaklah abadiㅡkisah cinta mereka, tawa, dan kasih sayang mereka. Renjun tersesat dan hampir putus asa; namun Donghyuck hadir, membantunya untuk hidup dan mencinta.(Renhyuck, past! Jaemren, slight! Jaemjen)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Jelaga

**Author's Note:**

> Republish dari akun wattpadku, -InfinitelyLove. TW// fiksi ini mengandung mental health issues pada salah satu karakter utama.

Renjun paham; bahwa sejenak raut bahagia yang pupus dari kontur sempurna Jaemin mampu membuat sesak yang tak berujung di relung hatinya. Namun, Renjun menjunjung tinggi setitik keraguan atas dirinya yang mencintai Jaemin.

Renjun hanya terlalu bodoh; dan menyesalinya.

.

.

.

Jaemin memuja seluruh yang ada pada Renjun; suara lembutnya, kerjapan matanya, sikap dewasanya, hingga embusan napas pemuda Huang yang berstatus sahabat sehidup semati-nya itu. Jaemin sudah terlanjur jatuh, terlalu dalam hingga rasanya kedua kakinya tak mampu merayap tinggi untuk keluar dan meninggalkan perasannya yang semakin menyesakkan kala termakan oleh waktu.

Jaemin hanya ingin memiliki Renjun; namun ia tidak bisa. Tidak akan bisa.

Ada batas di mana Jaemin mampu membiarkan kedua netra dan hati esa-nya yang sekokoh dinding tempat kapal berlabuh, untuk tetap berporos pada Renjun; yaitu kala ia lelah dan memilih untuk berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan segala kenangan yang telah tertoreh permanen pada lembaran-lembaran waktu yang dikelilingi oleh eksistensi Renjun di sisinya.

Kini, dinding itu rapuhㅡkemilau penuh puja yang bersemayam bertahun-tahun pada netra Jaemin hilang berganti kelamnya kekosongan yang muncul di sana. Jaemin sudah lelah, ia harus mencari kompas lain yang menunjukkan arah rumah yang akan menaunginya dengan benar; yang menerimanya.

Jaemin tidak pernah membiarkan air matanya jatuh untuk momen sepahit apa pun, tidak berniat merasakan sesak dan bagaimana tercekiknya sensasi yang ditinggalkan setelah itu. Namun kini ia membiarkan air matanya terjatuh, tiada sedikit pun menyela tetesan itu untuk hilang dari raut kosongnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat... aku mencintaimu."

Gumaman itu terdengar amat kecil dan penuh putus asaㅡkarena kedua matanya menelisik jauh ke arah Renjun yang kini sedang berjalan sendiri di koridor keberangkatan internasional dengan membelakanginya, dengan jarak yang amat jauh.

Terlampau jauh hingga Jaemin tak mampu meraihnya.

.

.

.

Renjun bukan tidak tahu mengenai Jaemin yang selalu ada untuknya, bukan tidak tahu bahwa Jaemin yang akan selalu menggenggam tangannya dikala ia butuh sandaran, bukan tidak tahu bahwa hanya Jaemin dan akan selalu hanya Jaemin yang mengusap air matanya dikala ia terpuruk sendirian. Akan tetapi, Renjun takut. Ia takut terlalu jatuh dan tak mampu kehilangan Jaemin.

Sekuat apa pun Renjun membangun rasa yang menolak akan keberadaan Jaemin di dalam wadah cintanya, ia tetap merasa tersakiti kala indra pendengarannya bekerja begitu tajam saat Jaemin bergumam bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya. Renjun berjalan dengan tegap, memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya walau raut wajah sudah acak-acakan dan penuh oleh air mata. Satu hal yang Renjun pertahankan sekuat tenaga, ia tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya tremor dan jatuh setelah iniㅡtidak ingin membuat Jaemin berlari kepadanya lagi.

Renjun menghitung sekon per sekon kala dirinya akan sepenuhnya hilang dari hadapan Jaemin, menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan mengulang memori manis yang ia habiskan selama satu dekade hidup ditemani oleh Jaemin. Otaknya bekerja semakin keras, membuat pening kini menginvasi habis setiap sudut kepalanya. Renjun tidak akan menyesalinya, tidak akan kecewa karena kini kenangan itu melayang-layang pada imajinya.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, Nana..."

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, saat Renjun dan Jaemin masih menggunakan seragam sekolah dasar mereka, bocah asal China dengan senyuman indah itu selalu mendekati Jaemin. Menanyakan hal-hal sederhana mengenai kultur keluarga di Korea Selatan, menggandeng tangan Jaemin kala keduanya keluar dari kelas, hingga membawa Jaemin untuk ikut bersamanya ke atap apartemen yang luasㅡmelihat bentangan rumit konstelasi yang indah dan membuat hati teduh.

Jaemin jatuh cinta sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu; sejak Renjun mengatakan bahwa Jaemin adalah 'rigel-nya', bahwa Jaemin adalah bintang biru tercantik pada kontelasinya.

"Biru adalah Jaemin."  
Renjun bergumam kala keduanya duduk berdampingan di lapang luas pada atas bangunan apartemen, menangkap atensi Jaemin yang lebih menikmati semilir angin yang membuat helaian surainya menari. Ia menoleh, mendapatkan senyuman Renjun yang begitu indah dalam pandangannya.

"Kenapa biru?"  
Jaemin bertanya dengan wajah yang polos, ia menerka-nerka apakah Renjun memiliki alasan yang sangat khusus untuk itu.

"Karena Renjun suka biru. Lingkaran tipis di pinggir mata cokelat Jaemin berwarna biru. Renjun sangat menyukainya! Dan Rigel...." Renjun tersenyum tipis dan kembali memusatkan fokusnya pada langit malam yang cerah; terhias bentangan konstelasi.

"....Rigel siapa?" Jaemin bertanya dengan serius, menatap kontur wajah Renjun yang terlihat sempurna.

"Rigel itu Jaemin! Bintang biru yang paling terang di sana. Bintang favoritku." Jemari milik Renjun menunjuk ke arah satu bintang yang benderang di arah selatan konstelasi orion, senyumannya semakin lebar, dan Jaemin bersumpah ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman yang begitu indah.

"Renjun juga favoritku."  
Renjun menurunkan tangannya, menoleh sembari mempertahankan senyuman manisnya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu! Aku mau menjadi favorit Jaemin selamanya!"

.

.

.

Hari ini, tepat tahun ke lima Renjun meninggalkan Korea Selatan. Mengemban studi dan terjerumus ke dalam dunia kerja pada firma hukum di London membuatnya menjadi perangai yang lebih kuat dan mandiriㅡkeluar jauh dari ekspektasinya dahulu. Ia baru saja keluar dari Monument Station, delapan ratus meter dari barat daya Royal Square; tempat ruko-ruko yang menjual barang-barang mewah dengan brand terkenal yang bergelantungan di setiap prodaknya dan juga beberapa kantor di sana.

Ia memeluk sebuah kantung yang cukup besar berisi beberapa baguette dan sebotol susu vanila rendah lemak pada satu tangan, menggenggam ponsel di tangan satunya. Renjun berjalan menelusuri jalan Clement dan Lombard yang tidak terlalu lapang untuk mempersingkat waktu agar lekas tiba di kantor utama firma hukum tempatnya bekerja; Thompson & Co. Di sana Renjun menjadi salah satu orang Asia dari seperenam seluruh jumlah pekerja. Ia bekerja di departemen hukum keluarga, di mana departemen itu adalah bidang tersibuk dari tiap cabang kantor.

Renjun membuka pintu kantor dengan tergesa, memberi senyuman sopannya pada Mam Khanㅡexpert di departemennya yang kebetulan hendak melangkah keluar dari kantor.

"Sibuk, anak muda?"  
Senyuman cantik mengembang indah pada wajah wanita India yang gempal itu; rambutnya yang keriting membuatnya terlihat semakin ramah dan hangatㅡmengingat wanita itu juga dari Asia, dimana Renjun masih merasakan budaya timur yang kental dari sikapnya.

"Tidak, mam. Saya belum mendapatkan tugas dari cabang Tooting Office. Hari ini hanya akan absen dan membereskan berkas pekan lalu." Renjun tersenyum dengan sopan, memperkirakan apakah ada helai surainya yang awut-awutan atau kerah coatnya yang terlipat serampanganㅡmengingat angin kota London begitu kencang hari ini, dan Mam Khan adalah wanita yang perfeksionis mengenai penampilan.

"Oh! Kalau begitu, nikmati akhir pekanmu. Omong-omong, belanja untuk kesayanganmu lagi?" Mam Khan tersenyum manis, melirik ke arah kantung belanja yang masih berada di pelukan Renjun.

"A-ah tidak, Mam. dia bukan kesayanganku." Renjun merasakan usapan pada surainya, begitu hangatㅡdan meningatkannya pada sang ibu di Jilin. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun saat wanita dengan usia yang sudah memasuki usia setengah abad itu memandangnya dengan hangat.

"Take care of him."

.

.

.

Renjun masih sibuk di meja kerja, terhitung sudah lima jam lebih ia memeriksa berkas keluarga yang pekan lalu ditangani olehnya. Matanya melirik khawatir ke arah ponsel pintar miliknya yang tenang dan menampilkan bahwa waktu sudah memasuki jam tiga sore. Renjun menerka-nerka apakah ia harus segera pulang ke apartemen atau memperpanjang waktunya di kantor. Rambut honey blonde-nya sudah mulai mengering, mengingat terlalu banyak waktu yang ia habiskan pada ruangan yang dingin ditambah cuaca Kota London yang sedang kelabu. Renjun butuh kehangatan ruang apartemennya.

"Bertrand, saya harus pulang sekarang." Renjun memecahkan keheningan di ruang departemennya, menegur rekan kerjanya yang kebetulan hadir untuk memeriksa administrasi kantor. Lelaki lokal dari Inggris dengan lesung pipi yang dalam dan rambut hitam itu tersenyum kecil, "Hei, kantung belanjamu ditinggal?" Suaranya nyaring, hingga Renjun yang sudah hampir keluar ruang departemen refleks memutar tubuhnya untuk mengambil belanjaannyaㅡtak lupa berterima kasih dan segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk pulang.

Renjun bergegas melewati jalan-jalan kecil untuk kembali ke Monument Station, bibirnya mulai pucat dan tremor akibat suhu rendah Kota London yang sedang diselimuti rintikan kecil hujan. Ia mendekap kantung belanja dengan tulisan Waitrose hijau yang sedaritadi ia bawa, cukup menyesal karena seharusnya ia membeli baguette dan susu vanila itu saat jalan pulangㅡbukan dari awal berangkat kerja.

'Renjun, tolong belikan baguette dan susu vanila saat kau kerja ya. Nanti malam akan kusiapkan garlic bread untuk menemani makanan utama.'

Suara manis itu masih terngiang di kepala Renjun, membuat derap kakinya semakin cepat untuk memasuki daerah peron. Ia mengambil rute ke arah distrik Newington, tempat apartemen sederhananya beradaㅡberharap bisa cepat hadir di apartemennya lebih awal karena langit semakin gelap akibat awan kelabu yang menggumpal. Hingga tiba pada Southwark Station, Renjun segera mengambil langkah terburu untuk menaiki bus merah tingkat yang menjadi icon Britania Raya.

Bibir keringnya bergumam refleks untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan hingga kini ia sampai pada halte Universitas London South Bank, menuruni bus dengan cepat, dan menyebrang untuk sampai di gedung apartemennya.

Renjun menaiki lift, berhenti tepat di lantai dua belasㅡia melewati beberapa lorong hingga kini tangannya sibuk menekan tombol pada pintu dengan nomor seratus dua puluh tiga. Saat pintu terbuka, Renjun segera mengulas senyumnya; seseorang dengan rambut cokelat terang dan kacamata yang amat tebal menyambutnya dengan riang.

"Selamat datang Renjun! Apa kau kehujanan?" Renjun menghangat kala mendengar suara pemuda yang menemaninya selama dua tahun belakangan itu terdengar. Hanya dirinya yang mampu mengeja nama Renjun dengan benar; yang berbicara dengannya menggunakan Bahasa Koreaㅡbukan bahasa ibunya, namun Renjun fasih berbahasa Korea sejak kecilㅡhingga Renjun merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat setiap hari. Renjun menerima sebuah kecupan pada pipi, sama sekali tidak protes saat pemuda itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak kehujanan sama sekali, Donghyuck." Renjun sedikit berbohong; menaruh kantung belanjanya pada meja ruang tengah. Ia menarik wajah Donghyuck untuk mengecup kening yang lebih muda dengan pelan.

"Apa kau bahagia hari ini?"

.

.

.

to be continued


End file.
